


snowy dreams

by senalovemail



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, eventually, no proof-readers we die like men, second times the charm.., short chapters for the time being!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senalovemail/pseuds/senalovemail
Summary: we are all assigned a soulmate who we meet in our dreams, but are we ever lucky enough to meet them in reality?





	1. 1

The whole scenery seemed ethereal like the boy who was standing in front of him.

Fluorescent orange hair accompanied by snowflakes melting away on him as if he was all the light in the world combined in one entity, that was radiating warmth and comfort. The ground was soft and easy to sink into especially when you were focused on everything but the ground, izumi breathed in deeply before realizing how cold he was, how deep he fell, not only in the snow but love as well. It was way too fast to fall in love as it had only been a few seconds but he was the very definition of beauty, of perfection, he was all he needed in life, or so he thought at that very moment. The boy had stuck out his hand and began to open his mouth before being interrupted by a yawn, “I'm the king of this world!”, “then what exactly is this world?”, a laugh arose, “who knows! just shake my hand it’s getting sore you’re so mean to me already.” 

 

He had managed to mumble out “idiot.” before shaking his hand, a hand that he never wanted to let go of.


	2. 2

The boys hand was warm within his and it gave him a sort of comfort he hadn’t had in a long time, Izumi missed this though he would never admit it. The “king” broke the long handshake with erupting laughter, it seemed as though he wasn’t human how often he laughed in this short period of time. 

The scenery still seemed unreal, the king was on top of a pile of snow and Izumi was half on the ground and half up the pile as he had stretched his hand to shake the king’s but during this handshake the king had pulled him up, or at least attempted to. On ground level there were four paths directly north, south, west, and east and signs indicating just that. There was a bench at each sign each in the same wood as the signs making them all identical. There were trees here and there but not surrounding them, Izumi couldn’t get a good view of what was down each path and he doubted he could if he went to the top of the pile with the king.

It just seemed like all of them leaded to nowhere and just went ongoing. 

The king was rolling down the pile now, or rather a hill, which probably meant Izumi should follow him but did he want to follow what he believed was a self proclaimed king who was rolling down a pile of snow that could’ve resulted in an injury if he jumped? No, was Izumi’s initial thought but that was quickly scrapped as the king smiled gesturing Izumi to come down to sit on the bench located under the sign that read “north”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello i’m back! i was in kinda a slump w/ my mental health and school but i’m back and better for the most part! i hope i’ll be able to update more frequently and no really verbal conversations this chapter because i just didn’t know how to write their characters properly right now skksks. i hope all of you are doing well and enjoyed even though it’s short also comments are still very much appreciated i enjoy interacting with you guys a lot!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t wrote in forever but hopefully this is okay enough

Even though the bench was wood it was as cold as metal would be at this temperature. Izumi wasn’t exactly close to the other boy, rather on the opposite end entirely. Izumi wasn’t exactly the nicest person in the world to anyone apart from one person who was around no longer, so feeling himself melt for someone who he had just met a few minutes ago was unpleasant, to say the very least. The boy held out his hand once more, which Izumi was now hesitant to shake. ”Don't you want a formal introduction?” he asked, his tone soft. Izumi remained silent but returned the gesture.

”I’m Leo Tsukinaga, not the official king of this world but I was the first one out of the two of us to regain consciousness so, for now, it's my kingdom” Leo looked at Izumi puzzled, tilting his head like a dog, awaiting for his reply, but as it stands, Izumi was not taking the clue. ”It’s your turn to tell me who you are, y’know, I’d rather know who my soulmate is rather than living in complete mystery.” Leo added before rambling about how aliens are pretty cool contradicting what he said about mystery. ”I’m Sena Izumi” Izumi quickly interrupted because he had a feeling, once Leo started talking about aliens he wouldn't stop. 

Leo’s eyes widened, ”Your name would be a pretty song title” what a weird sentence to hear but it filled Izumi with a feeling that brought him nostalgia. Izumi's neck felt warm and as he looked back to see where it was coming from, he realized the sun was coming up meaning he will have to go back to his normal everyday life and confront the things he wants to ignore. He nodded at Leo for no particular reason and opened his mouth to say “try not to die during the day, because not having a soulmate would be pretty shitty” which resulted in another obnoxious laugh followed by a “You really think I'm that much of an idiot?”, he nodded in reply and as quick as it began it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok woohoo another chapter down!! during this time away i didn’t really do anything meaningful but i got izumis halloween card and also cried, a lot during the process! i hope you all are doing well and got what you wanted during this event!! see you in the next update and as always if you want to be pals my twitter is SENALZUMLS!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy it’s the ~past~

“Smile for the camera.” the tone of the voice wasn’t exactly happy, or even kind. If Izumi could've described it at that moment, the word he might've used would be ’cold’. He smiled, trying to give the photographer and the people who would soon view the image the illusion that it wasn’t faked. Izumi was propped up on a rather high chair as another boy, blond-haired was on the smaller chair to his right. He didn’t smile in this photo as the photographer kept interchanging who smiled and who didn’t, changing their poses like little dolls. 

“Smile wide, Makoto”  
He did, no questions asked or any signs of not wanting to do so. He smiled brightly and Izumi became entranced by this. The way it looked like he was the human embodiment of the sun.

“Direct your eyes to your left side, Sena” the photographer ordered   
“Annoying,” Izumi muttered. He let his legs dangle and let one sway, another picture was taken, another memory that Izumi would want to recall again and again was safe within a photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m , still not dead. the fear of repayment fes gave me inspiration to write! this is going to go into next chapter which i want to get out ASAP?? as always thanku for reading and comments and kudos are always appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah the Bad izuleo writer is back but um ill learn how to write izumis character better one day!! i hope i continue to improve and i hope y’all enjoy n have a wonderful day. also forgot to mention you can yell @ me on twt now @  
> SENALZUMLS!!


End file.
